Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an apparatus for forming a thin film, a method of cleaning the same, and a method of forming a thin film using the same. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a furnace-type semiconductor apparatus, a method of cleaning the same, and method of forming a thin film using the same.
Semiconductor manufacturing techniques have been developed to improve integration densities, reliability and response speeds of semiconductor devices. Generally, semiconductor processes (e.g., a deposition process, a diffusion process, a photolithography process, and/or an etching process) may be performed on a silicon wafer to form patterns having electrical characteristics, so semiconductor devices including the patterns may be realized.
In manufacturing processes of semiconductor devices, a low-pressure chemical vapor deposition (LP-CVD) process and a thermal treatment process may be performed in a vertical furnace. For example, a furnace-type semiconductor apparatus may include a heating member, and a process tube formed of quartz in the heating member. In addition, a boat for receiving a plurality of wafers may be located in the process tube. The plurality of wafers loaded in the boat may be provided into a process space (i.e., a process chamber) at once, and the deposition or thermal treatment process may be performed on the plurality of wafers at the same time.
When the deposition process is performed using the furnace-type semiconductor apparatus, reaction products and/or reaction by-products may be formed in a film shape on an inner surface of the furnace-type semiconductor apparatus to act as a source of particles. These particles may cause reduction of a yield of semiconductor devices and reduction of efficiency of the apparatus.